1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device for a disc drive cover, more particularly, to a rotating device with material for damping the opening speed of the cover connected to the housing of a disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, disc drives with an independent housing are called external disc drives, and transmit data and sound signals to computers and earphones by cables.
To read the data saved on different discs, disc drives need mechanisms to exchange discs. Previously, mechanisms used by external disc drives to exchange discs have included sliding tray and opening cover mechanisms. FIG. 1 is a 3D diagram of a sliding tray disc drive. In FIG. 1, the housing of the sliding tray disc drive (4) has a square slot for a disc carrier to move out horizontally, but the disc carrier easily locks. The opening cover mechanism is another choice, but this kind of mechanism is more complicated and expensive.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a rotating device with simple structure to connect a cover to the housing of a disc drive.
To achieve the aforementioned object, the rotating device of the present invention includes a spring-loaded outer sleeve, a spring-loaded inner sleeve, a spring and a fixing place. The spring-loaded outer sleeve having a first closed end and a first open end is fixed to the cover and filled with damping material. The spring-loaded inner sleeve with the spring within has a second closed end with a key and a second open end inserted into the first open end of the spring-loaded outer sleeve. The fixing place is fixed to the housing of the disc drive and includes an upper L-shaped member with an upper slot, a lower L-shaped member with a lower slot and a first end portion with a hollow to pivot the first closed end of the spring-loaded outer sleeve. The lower L-shaped member is bolted to the upper L-shaped member, and the upper slot and the lower slot are used to mesh the key of the spring-loaded inner sleeve.